


Breathe

by Sukaowo



Series: Wips and ideas [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (??), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti harem, But they are learning, Error Sans - Freeform, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Kidnapping, Multi, Multiverse Shenanigans, Murder, No More Resets (Undertale), Parasites, Parasitism, Platonic Relationships, Reader cant emotion, Reader is a more symbiotic based parasite, Readers gender is not specified, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, but reader doesn't care much, fresh is annoying, ink sans - Freeform, no beta we die like men, reader can probably only express annoyance, reader is trying their best, reader needs an adult, romantic relationships, shitty writiting lol, soulless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukaowo/pseuds/Sukaowo
Summary: You werent supposed to be here, nevertheless existing. You dont know how you know, but its just an itch that implies that. You fidget a little, your hosts eyelights dimming as you peer at your palages browbones furrowing. Your not sure if you should rejoice about having a host now or cringe that your host has so many dangers around itLTR: Reader latches onto a sans traveling through the void and gets thrown in annoying multiverse shenanigans(shh gotta keep it vauge)
Relationships: Fresh/reader, Papyrus/Papyrus, ink/error (one sided), sans/sans
Series: Wips and ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I had this idea after seeing alot of fresh/reader fics but I reaaallly dont know if this would be nice to make a whole fic

Darkness..

No sound.. Where.. Where were you? 

You can feel-- well.. You can feel nothing but the biting coldness that surrounds you, sapping at any warmith that develops in your small body. You take a moment to try to ignore the cold nipping at you and try to remember anything-- something that'll help you get out of this place..But fail. Although nothing has happened here you get the prickling sensation that this.. Place was more dangerous than it seemed.

You flinch slightly when you hear something moving. It sounded.. Distant, almost like you were underwater.. Like the sound of something slithering through sludge, and for some reason, your senses heighten, almost straining to figure out where the sound is coming from.. As if...

You weren't alone.

The presence doesn't seem to be very welcoming.. You feel almost as if your being peered at by a preadator of some kind.. But you don't know where it is and its making your senses go haywire

You don't know what happened next-- but.. With the sound of static and something popping into existence for a moment something blue covers your vision and you latch on like a koala before suddenly the disoreinting feeling fills your body. Suddenly it hits you all at once, The sound of  
people talking (someone was screaming somewhere and it was hurting your non existent ears) The feeling of something soft on your body, the sound of creaking wood as the person you've latched onto walks somewhere. It was almost maddening, almost making you screech out in fustration from all the noise and colors peircing your sensitive eyes and ears.

A loud sigh fills the room along with the sounds diluting a smidget. You immdediatly calm down, body twitching slightly as the body your hanging on stills "eugh.. what the hell.." Without warning you feel something brush upon your small body but without warning your tentacles wrap around it, stunning the person-- no. Your host, you decide, into silence for a moment. You dont give them a chance to recover, opening your single eye to quickly find the soul of your host and with the help of your tentacles slip into the sleeve of the jacket you were apparently on. The sound of your host panicking and yelping as they try to shed their jacket quickly enough sounds out as you quickly try to get your body to move faster towards the ripcage but your movements a futile as your host throws the jacket to the floor.

You inwardly growl, shifting so that you roll out of the sleeve and see that your host wasn't smart enough to immediatly get help. Probably curiosity on what attacked them, but, well that was their fault wasn't it? Your four tentacles stiffens before pushing your small body up into the air in a leap like motion, calling out your (suprisingly low) magic reserves to force your hosts soul out of their rib cage and wrap your body around it. They let out a pain-filled scream and drop to the floor in surprise and pain and you take this chance to burrow a tentacle into the soul's gelitin like surface and promptly they shut up as you start slowly taking over their soul. You watch your host quiver and foam at the mouth at you feed a little bit off their essence before dragging yourself into your hosts ribcage.

As you wait for your host to recover your tentacles wrap around the exposed spine and a few ribs so that you could properly guard your host's soul, summoning a few more tentacles to wrap around the soul and press it against the underside of your body. Now that you had a proper host to feed on and a vessel to protect your body with you try to figure out what just happened.

Okay.. so.. First.. It seems that you have infected a skeleton.. 'A sans, undertale varient' your mind supplies. You think that the place you were in before was possibly the void- or at least thats what this san's memories say. You peer at everything your host's soul has to offer to mostly see if there was any precations you needed you take whilst in this body. You weren't going to put this soul under and replicate their personality.. Honestly the best this to do in this situation is to not do that, especially with how many people your sans knows and what.. Drama they are in. 

You mentally cringe in disgust.. 

So far, thats the only thing that will probably accidentally kill your host. This..Relationship.... You wouldve felt pity for the poor thing if you actually knew what it felt like. Your host was in a poly relationship with 6+ other (thankfully, unclaimed) vessles and some random human.. Errr.. What did they call those.. Harems..? 

You slightly perk up once you hear your host groan, quickly using a little bit of your magic to make your host forget about what just happened before quickly crawling your way up to their face (after getting loost from the ribs) to slip into their socket. You shiver a little bit at the feeling of their magic sparking against you as you settle into the base of their skull, your single eye atomatically adjusting to take the same color of their eyelights due to the consumption of their magic. You proceed to settle down and allow your host to slowly get up, feeling their emotions go through you. Hopefully, this sans knows what to do to avoid being looked at like their a fool as the sound of feet thundering up the steps really didn't seem like a good sign... Involutarily you automatically summon a bit of your magic to create a barrier across your host's eyes so that the glow of the soul wouldn't be seen

Your magic was interesting to say at least. You could even live on your own without any vesssel and instead take the whole soul but your body is weak to say the least. You have strong magic, mostly illusionary magic and a little bit of offensive and defensive magic, but using it on your own is very detrimental to your health without a soul to feed on as its very taxing to your magic reserves. Feeding on souls helps with keeping your reserves up and to feed yourself too! You found that doing a more symbiotic change was actually much better than simply slurping up souls and disgarding them like empty juice packets.. Plus, if the host didn't know that you existed (to a extent) you can easily use your magic to breifly take over their body and do something quickly before they realise, or influence them to do a certain thing by telepathicly talk to them, or make them get a urge by using your magic. You, thankfully, cant get caught due to you not having a soul- But unfortunatly you can feel the emotions your host's feel (thankfully, you can tell that it isnt yours and you cant indulge in them anyway if you even wanted to)

But they were kind of annoying. It sometimes distracted you but it usually brushes off of you like water... You try not to flinch as you finally tune in to a loud voice, jeez, where all skeletons this loud? You calm yourself down after a little and concentrate so that you can tune into your host's senses and thought. When you usually do this, its almost like being in the same body able see what they are doing, thinking and feeling but being in their consious. Sort of like jumping on their consiousness but at will you can and will be able to take control or block of certain emotions your host is using if you need to 

You decide to catch up with the conversation, but it seems that your host is just telling another skeleton (a papyri you note) your host's brother that they are fine as they hold onto your host's small body. 

The papyri clears his throat and slightly straightens with a pointed look towards your host for a second "FALLING OUT OF BED? THATS.. NEW. UM ANYWAYS, SOPHIA ISNT BACK YET BUUT DINNERS READY! ME AND BLUE WORKED HARD ON IT.. SO UHM.." The papri- Papyrus seems to get uncharistically quieter "Sans, please at least come to dinner this time.. Okay?" Papyrus seems to want to asks something be seemingly decides that it isnt worth it and moves to leave the room after giving your host- sans a look. Your host is.. Overwhelmed for some reason, probably because Sophia (their so called datemate) hasn't been back since yesterday morning but pushes that thought away to sigh. 

You immediatly notice that your host was going to refuse and use a bit of your magic to push your host to go eat with thoughts of how his brother must be sad. You decide to prepare yourself for the worse


End file.
